1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a humidifier configured to spray water while the water is provided in clean status.
2. Description of the Related Art
A humidifier is an apparatus configured to increase or maintain humidity of air at an indoor, and sprays water in a state of droplets or ejects water to an outside in a form of vapor.
The types of the humidifier may include a heating-type humidifier, a ultrasonic-type humidifier, a combination-type humidifier having combined with the heating-type humidifier and the ultrasonic-type humidifier, a centrifugal atomization-type humidifier configured to release the small particles of water after having the water centrifugally floated and collided at a screen, or a filter vaporization-type humidifier configured to generate moisture by evaporating water after having the water passing through a wet filter.
From the above, the ultrasonic-type humidifier is configured to electrically change water into a state of microscopic droplets by using the vibration of an ultrasonic vibrator, and spray the microscopic droplets into a space by using the blowing blower force of a fan.
The humidifier configured to spray droplets as such is capable of adjusting the amount of the droplets being generated while the power consumption thereof is relatively small, but bacteria may spread in remaining water and thus the bacteria may be sprayed along with the droplets to be propagated into air at an indoor, while the minerals in the water may also be sprayed in a form of powder to bring pollution at an indoor.
In recent years, as to sterilize humidifiers, chemical sterilization products are developed, but as the controversy over the hazardous substance contained in the chemical sterilization products is intensified, a caution is needed to be applied by a user with respect to using the chemical sterilization products.
The filter vaporization-type humidifier is configured to humidify an indoor by use of the moisture being naturally evaporated in the process of passing air through a wet disc or a wet filter. In the case as such, since no droplets is generated, the clean humidification may be possible, but because of the principle of such, the amount of humidification per unit is small, and thus is less suitable for large-capacity humidification, and noise may also be generated by the driving of a fan configured to create an air flow at high air flow rate.